


【SD】每当变幻时（仙藤）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [7]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 仙藤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Relationships: 仙藤
Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840036
Kudos: 1





	【SD】每当变幻时（仙藤）

气温逐日回暖，藤真健司睡得迷迷瞪瞪，因燥热而轻踢着被子，凉风若有似无灌进来，他舒服地闷哼着，半梦半醒间往身侧挪动，右手含混地摸索着什么。

“唔……”藤真艰难地微睁开眼睛，盯着手机屏幕反应了好一会儿，沉闷的震动与强烈倦意互相争斗着，手机缓缓从掌中滑落，藤真身子本能地抽动了一下，脑子稍微清醒一些，按下接听，“喂……”

“健司你没事吧？”电话那头的人焦急询问，“你再不接电话我就要报警了！……哎哟！”

混乱的鸣笛声把藤真猛然惊醒，恐惧瞬间侵袭心间，他握紧电话失声喊着：“阿彰！”

仙道彰迅速拾起不慎掉落的手机，立刻回应：“我在，不用担心。”忍受着车窗外愤怒的谩骂，关切地回问，“你呢？”

藤真尽量平静地说：“我挺好的。”

两人总算把互相悬着的心放了下来，仙道柔声说：“那就好，我把这边的事处理好再给你打回去。”

半小时前，仙道好容易开完会，打开手机就发现一通来自藤真的未接电话，却没有短信——他与藤真同居三年、相识近十年，当然有过未接电话的情形，但藤真每次都会以短信的形式简要说明，仙道反复确认后顿时有些慌了，回拨过去又始终未有接听——因为藤真从来不是做事没有交代的人，所以显得尤为大事不妙，而且那通电话来自三个小时前！急得仙道立刻扔下文件飞车回家。

藤真渐渐有了思考的力气，想着仙道询问自己为何不接电话，于是翻开通话记录，长长几页来自仙道的未接电话前是自己拨出的一个，误触吗？他很认真地回想……阵阵钝痛敲击着脑仁，是宿醉的恶果，对了，那时候的自己正在和同事们喝酒……然后……

“又是该死的真心话大冒险！”藤真愤怒地把手机摔在被子上，当时还暗自庆幸仙道没有接电话让自己得以逃过一劫，谁想闹出这档子事。

十分钟后电话响起，藤真向仙道解释前因后果，当仙道听见藤真的声音安然无恙，理智便回到了他的身体里，对方“醉酒”后的模样当然是身为恋人的自己最清楚，仙道终于放松，仰倒在车座里，闭上眼却满脑子都是藤真湿漉漉的诱人模样，一个深思熟虑的恶劣想法翻上脑海，仙道喉头滚动，对着话筒呵气低语：“学长，你喜欢我吗？”恶趣味地换了称呼，明目张胆利用自己后辈的身份撒起娇来。

情绪一旦平复，倦意便汹涌回潮，藤真脑袋又昏沉起来，人逐渐下滑倒在床上，手机落在耳畔，闪着情欲的微光。

“嗯……喜欢……很喜欢你……”藤真断续发出梦语一般的呢喃。

慵懒的声线擦过耳膜，电流般流窜全身，仙道彰脑袋轰得炸裂，哑着嗓子说：“那么让我听听学长的声音好吗？”

“什么？”藤真把手机改成免提，有一搭没一搭地应着，“好困……要做就快回家，我允许你……弄醒我……用你喜欢的方式……”即使此刻脑子已不太灵光，还是能敏锐接收到对方发出的信号，“但是现在我要睡觉……”

“学长不要睡嘛，”仙道刻意拉长每一个音节，“我还没给学长晚安吻呢。”

“嗯……”呼吸轻缓，藤真几乎已经睡着。

“请学长张开嘴好吗？”仙道的呼吸却愈发急促，为即将到来的飨宴而兴奋不已。

藤真听话地微微嘟起嘴巴等待，漫长的两秒钟后有些不悦地催促：“快点儿……”嘴巴轻轻张开，舌尖焦躁地舔着唇。

在藤真健司千杯不醉的外表之下，是酒精堆积起来的温顺，酒精越多、人越温顺。从他与仙道共享秘密的那天开始，就默示了这一日。

仙道手指滑过话筒仿佛抚摸着藤真沾了水色的双唇：“学长不要着急嘛，今天好热啊，我还什么都没做，学长就汗涔涔的呢，让我摸摸你好吗？我握住学长的手了，请学长和我一起感受一下……学长的身体……”

藤真缓缓抬起手，接受仙道的指引，一笔一划描摹着自身迷人曲线。

“……学长衔住我的手指了呢，那么请学长舔舐它们好吗？……学长嘴里又热又软，把我的手指弄得黏答答的，呐，学长觉得舒服吗？”

“嗯……舒服……”藤真左手食指与中指不断翻搅着自己口腔，捏住舌尖按压拉扯，牙齿一点一点啃咬着自己，口水顺着下颚线濡湿脖颈滑向胸口，又酥又痒，他难耐地催促，“下面……舔我……”

“下面哪里？”仙道解开衬衫，仿佛已与藤真交错相融，

“乳头……痒……”

“好的，好的，”仙道用力舔咬着自己食指关节，发出滋滋水声，含混地说，“学长最乖、最疼我了，可以让我把学长吃掉吗？”

藤真顺着他的语调时轻时重地捻压着自己胸前红樱，不满地向前挺动着：“这边……两边都要……”

“学长真是诚实的好孩子，”车开到十字路口，仙道将手机紧贴着身体渐次往下，衣服摩擦的声音，拉链滑下的声音，缓慢而清晰地响在藤真耳边，“学长也摸摸我吧……我和学长紧贴在一起呢……学长感受到了吗？”藤真喉结滚动，一只手仍轻捻着胸口，一只手迫不及待握住自己的分身，听着手机里恶魔般的低语，“学长你看，都是因为学长太可爱了，我都硬成这样了呢……学长……我可以进入学长的身体吗……”

藤真咬着下唇，轻轻点了头，仙道听不见，但他理所当然知道。

“那么学长自己扩张给我看好吗？”仙道呼吸深重，“学长……”

藤真侧躺着，沾满口水的手伸到背后按压穴口，指腹感受着柔嫩皱褶的摩擦，指尖浅浅探入，倒吸一口冷气，双眉紧蹙：“嗯……好胀……不舒服……”

“放松，再往里一点，”仙道的手指不自觉地轻拢慢捻，像记忆里无数次重复过的，辗转深入，空气里全是焦灼的炙热，“找到了吗……会让学长颤抖痉挛的地方……学长……”

“不行……”藤真将唇咬得更紧，滚烫呼吸洒在手机屏幕上，“呼……我……”手指艰涩地在身体里摸索，“找不到……我找不到你说的地方……不舒服……要你来，你来……”声音里充斥着无法发泄的苦闷，“阿彰……阿彰……我不行了……你在哪里……你快来……”呼救般反复念着，“阿彰……”逐渐蒙上一层哭腔。

仙道低吼一声：“该死！”猛踩油门，“我就快到家了，请学长再忍耐一会儿。”

藤真腾地坐起来抓住电话不住叮嘱：“别……我没事……你……路上、注意安全……”又扑通一声倒了下去，他实在困得不行。

仙道扬起嘴角：“我知道。”但他等不及了。

仙道连转去车库的时间都不愿耽搁，把车往门口一停，捞起外套三步并两步直冲二楼卧室，尽管他知道自己是不可能看到玉体横陈娇喘连连的藤真的。

没有自己在他耳边挑弄点火，藤真肯定已经冷静下来且再度入眠。仙道并不遗憾，相反，他十分钟情这样的藤真，冷感的美人只会因自己的声音、触碰而陷入情爱旋涡是多么令人痴迷的一件事啊。

他是他唯一的媚药。

走到卧室前，仙道轻轻打开门，借着月光走向床边，果然，藤真安静地卷在被子里，呼吸绵长均匀，谁能猜到他眉间的焦灼是因为想念晚归的恋人呢。

仙道把空调温度调高，认真地把自己一身寒气冲洗干净，直到心里的火把全身都烧热，赤条条钻进被窝，从背后揽住藤真，附在他耳边一点一点蹭他：“学长准备好被我弄醒了吗？”

比起面上平静的藤真，被窝里的他睡衣敞开着、裤子退到膝盖，手无力地搭在胯间，仙道轻轻圈住他半硬的分身，一瞬间便让他整个人都微微颤动起来，身上附着一层薄汗，穴口湿软翕张，俨然一道慢火烹煮过的美味，只等被仙道吞吃入腹。

仙道吻着藤真后颈，轻咬他的肩膀，手上娴熟地揉搓捻动着他身上每一处敏感的地方，藤真埋在枕头里断断续续喘着，慵懒餍足，仙道温柔地进入他，缓慢而深入地顶弄着。

“嗯……”混乱的喘息已逐渐凝成清晰的音节，“阿彰……嗯……不舒服……”

“嗯？哪里不舒服？”仙道用指甲拨弄着藤真湿哒哒的前端，被对方握住手欲拒还迎地推搡着，反让他得寸进尺加大力度揉搓，“这样舒服吗？”忽而在对方硬挺柱体上悠哉弹奏，下身却猛然撞击那个藤真自己找不到的地方。

“啊！”藤真陡然提高声线，整个人弹了一下，又软踏踏地落进被窝大口喘息着，“慢点……热……”

“是吗？”仙道也已大汗淋漓，于是他停下动作，感受会儿室内温度，一把将被子掀到一边，起身跪在藤真身后，揽着他腰把人拉起来，剔除这层束缚，仙道一挺腰，更轻松自如地冲撞起来。

安静的房间成倍放大肉体的碰撞声，藤真被顶得前后耸动，一声一声，一滴一滴，他高昂起头，背部线条收缩，弯出优美的弧度，侧过脸看向仙道，眼里盈满水润，声音已带了些嘶哑，却依旧高贵：“吻我。”

仙道点头，像月光下的骑士，一手揽着藤真腰腹，一手搂着他的肩膀把人拉近，两人互相挨蹭，咬住对方的唇吮吸啃咬，仙道笑着问：“学长醒了么？”

“醒了……”藤真含糊地回答，“你想怎样？”不止睡醒了，酒也醒了。

仙道眼珠一转，懒洋洋地松开藤真，坏笑着说：“我累了，不如学长选一个喜欢的姿势自己动吧？”

“呵，”藤真眯起眼，打量着仙道赤裸的身体和翘得老高的分身，把自己汗湿的睡衣拧成绳结困住仙道双手，抬腿对着仙道当胸一脚，仙道倒在床上尚未反应过来，已被藤真套上一个保险套，被尺寸小了两号的保险套紧紧勒住，仙道倒吸一口冷气疼得他立刻反悔求饶，藤真充耳不闻，扶住仙道硬挺霸气地坐上去，自顾自扭动着腰，“半夜三更，扰人清梦，你怕不是找死。”

看着心上人在自己身上浪荡承欢，感受着他温柔的包裹，仙道头昏脑涨，身下愈发兴奋，于是那恶劣的保险套又更紧地束缚住他，让仙道有一种即将被捏爆的恐怖错觉。

“呼……好疼……不行……放过我吧……”这次轮到仙道大口喘气，哀哀叫着，“求你了……”

藤真俯下身捏住仙道下巴，露出让仙道疯魔的邪魅笑容：“我可是在尽力满足你呢，让我感受一下你这个前运动员的体力吧，能不能坚持到把我弄坏的程度呢？”

仙道赤红了眼，抬手圈住藤真把人反推到床另一头，凶狠地捅进去，狠狠地撞击他的敏感点，内壁与肉棒隔着保险套激烈摩擦，仙道铆足了劲要在藤真的身体里磨出火来，烧毁那可恶的隔膜。

“啊——”藤真猛地拱起上身，竟只靠身后的抽插就浑身痉挛着达到了高潮，连一下都没被碰到的分身颤抖着吐出屡屡白浊，染满二人腹部。

仙道探出舌尖舔着落在嘴角的白浊，手指勾起些许涂抹藤真双唇，咬着他耳朵说：“学长好快啊……学长弄得我很不舒服，疼得我总要从头开始酝酿，大概要很久才能射出来吧，学长可以坚持吗？”

藤真面色酡红，眼神涣散，花了好些功夫才组织起语言：“你可以试试看。”

男人不会轻易认输，尤其在床上的时候。

纠缠，扭动，嘶吼，吻痕，抓痕，咬痕，他们互相啃食着对方，日月交错，直至力竭。


End file.
